fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahriman
Summary Ahriman is one of the main characters in the Reincarnation Wars RP. He was forcefully dragged to the fight against The Darkness, who are consuming the entirety of existence, alongside the reality Ahriman came from. He didn't participated on two missions, but forcibly joined on the third mission with other heroes summoned to defend the existence. With the power of the souls of his past lives, he will fight against the power of The Darkness.....but mostly he doesn't actually care and just want to chill in his room instead. Appearance Just like in the picture. Personality Ahriman is lazy, most of the time. He didn't participated in the missions because it was a pain in the ass, needing to forcefully throw him out of the room in the process. He is also shown to be apathetic and vulgar sometimes. He likes to be in his room alone albeit he leaves the room to explore his new home time to time. His laziness can be removed by any high-stake situations and stress to the next fight and while he's having fun inventing new techniques and show it off, he likely doesn't have any passion for fighting whatsoever. He has no problem doing something like stealing as he stealed a Poke Ball to examine and get some samples from the monster. He hates any fight between comrades, repeatedly tried to stop inner fightings, and even gave them resurrection for peace offering. He was annoyed at the action of Griffin killing his comrades and scolded him for it. He is shown to be quite a realist, calling out The's idiotic convictions, telling him that he will be in their way if he's going to keep this up. In a fight, Ahriman is not a physical fighter, being one of the weakest when it comes to physical strength. He uses preparation and Hax to fight, constantly getting out of the opponent's range by Teleportation and Reality Marble. He loves to spam Matter and Black Holes so much that he created methods of usage of the ability far more versatile than the original owner. Overall, he's a force to be reckoned with. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Ahriman Origin: Reincarnation Wars RP Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Hero, Beast Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Likes: Gaming, creating new techniques, sleeping Dislikes: Battle between comrades Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive Themes: Ahriman's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 6-A physically. 5-B with "Mana Burst" | High 4-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can curse the bloodlines of 72 magus families to transform into Demon Gods after a set amount of time, even drawing him is enough to be automatically cursed), Elemental Manipulation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Through his pseudo-black hole, he can break down, absorb, and control matter, and use it to rebuild his body. Can break down any matter or energy attacks that come in range of his black hole, such as electrons. Can control his own Ray Field radiation, which is composed of high speed particles), Illusion Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind and Soul Manipulation (His gaze itself tears out the mind and soul of anyone who looks directly into his eyes, sends them to Purgatory, and leaves them to rot there, and though it is less effective against Spiritual Beings, it still makes them drown in their flaws. Can consume souls to replenish their magical energy, and Baal was able to fuse Heroic Spirits and Phantoms. Able to destroy souls and prevent them from coming back), Precognition and Clairvoyance (He sees through the past, present, and future all at once), Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (With the ten Rings of Solomon, he can negate any magecraft used by humans and then use it for himself. His Nega-Summon skill can nullify the Noble Phantasms and attacks except for Solomon's Ars Nova), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Ars Paulina (Can create a Reality Marble outside of space and time where death has no meaning), Summoning (Can summon and control 5 out of 72 Demon God Pillars from the past, present, and even the future), Possession (Can possess corpse after death. Demon Gods can lie dormant in magi bloodlines and become active after a set amount of time such as Lev Lainur), Shapeshifting (Demon Gods can shapeshift from their host body into their true form, shapeshift back, and Baal disguised himself as Moriarty), Reality Warping (Phenex, one of the Demon Gods, was able to amplify Scheherazade's Noble Phantasm, allowing it to make fiction into reality and create the Agartha Singularity), Resurrection (Can resurrect himself. Phenex can resurrect itself after being killed, allowing it to persist after Goetia's death and the destruction of most of the other Demon Gods), Time Manipulation (He should be able to manipulate time, as lesser magi can do so with magecraft descended from his own system), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Ahriman can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (High, rebuilt his body after being ripped apart atom by atom, based off his matter manipulation), Acausality (Due to his Independent Manifestation skill, he cannot be affected by time paradoxes), Large Size (Type 2), Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can create an anti-gravity field around himself that causes people and objects to float helplessly), Black Hole Creation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Transformation (Can transform into the gigantic Beast, his human form, or into his pseudo-black hole form), Size Manipulation (Can shift from normal size to towering heights at will), Absorption (Can break down matter and energy on a macro quantum level and absorb it), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his own powers via Ray Field Radiation), Reactive Evolution, Accelerated Development (Conduits are naturally able to hone their abilities through training for short amounts of time), Biological Manipulation (Can cause genetic mutations or cause people to develop the incurable Ray Field Plague), Transmutation (Can transmute the matter he absorbs into the strange lava-esque matter that his body is composed of), Creation (Can utilize his Matter Manipulation in such a way that he can create completely new things from scratch), Power Absorption (Can break and drain powers, weakened them to the point where they need to use various calculations and processing to regain their previous level of power), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate massive amounts of fiery-orange electricity from his body), Flight, Weather Manipulation (Negates any weather condition in its presence), Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Bestowal, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze people solid), Earth Manipulation (Can create volcanoes), Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Berserk Mode (Via Outrage), Light Manipulation, Immunity to Modern Weapons, Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects, including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Death Manipulation (Due to his Independent Manifestation skill, Ahriman is virtually immune to instant death unless the concept of death is forced upon him), Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (all Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with, Ahriman also apparently lacks organs, and is composed of a lava-like substance), Matter Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Blunt Force Injury and Electricity Manipulation | Same as Before alongside Invulnerability, Weapon Mastery, BFR (Can inhale his enemy to his stomach), Telekinesis (Can shoot meteors), Duplication (Can create separate Ahriman), Empathic Manipulation (With Vice Scepter), Sealing, Metal Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Homing Attack, Rage Power, Afterimage Creation, Bone Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level physically (Should be comparable to The Beast, who can split the moon with a single blast in the early days of its awakening). Planet Level with "Mana Burst" (Should be comparable to Rayquaza, who has several planetary feats) | Large Star level (Has power of Bowser, who is stronger than Mario) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely much higher (Has speed of The Beast, who can tag Cole MacGrath) | Massively FTL+ (Should be able to keep up with Mario, who can keep up with Fake Millennium Star, who flew from the center of the universe to their planet) Lifting Strength: Class G (He should be able to casually throw vehicles and a building-sized statue across the city with little effort) | Class G Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class. Planet Class with "Mana Burst" | Large Star Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level. Planet Level with "Mana Burst" | Large Star level Stamina: Very High. He should have same stamina as The Beast has | Very High Range: Planetary (Able to travel anywhere between moon and earth) | Universal+ (Has same range with Bowser) Standard Equipment: Solomon's Ten Rings, Reishi Staff, Vice Scepter and Clown Car. Intelligence: Genius. Has a of the knowledge and prowess of the three souls and able to create new, powerful techniques with ease. Weaknesses: His control over magecraft will weaken should even one of his rings be lost. The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severely damages him. Feats: *Managed to create several new spells within only a few hours. *Managed to radiate and poison the entire earth. *Managed to hold off Bloodlusted Jackson. *Killed several Ho-Ohs with just a glare. *Killed lava monster by creating atomizing pool of death beneath it. *Developed Ars Almadel Salamonis: Zorn Des Biestes, which can conceptually poison and radiate an enemy. *Took a beating from his evil clone. *Considered to be one of the most Haxxed member of the party. *Killed his evil clone by absorbing him altogether until nothing left. *Endured having his soul ripping off. *Reacted to the enemy before anyone else in the group even noticed. Key: Third Soul | Fourth Soul Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Ars Almadel Salomonis: The Time of Birth has Come, He is the One who Masters All' - Ahriman's Noble Phantasm. It is the "|" of Original Sin, appearing at first as a massive ring of light the size of North America that encircles the planet. It fires hundreds of millions of lines of light, possessing power equal to a million Excaliburs. Nothing on Earth surpasses the heat produced by this attack and no earthly material can withstand it for as long as it abides by the laws of physics. It can also be focused into a single point and fired as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm with enough power to pierce through the entire planet with a hole the size of North America via the heat it produces alone. **'Ars Almadel Salamonis: Sthral Feld Sprengen' - A variation of Ars Almadel Salamonis, the light emitted burned the surface whole but that's not just it. It soon pierces the crust down to the inner core, destroying the planet using the chain reaction. Not just that but the blast also contained the Radiation similar to The Beast, causing wide spread plague to those who even remotely survived the incident except those that have sufficient prana in their bodies. The plague kills fast, killing the victim within minutes. It attacks even souls because of its magical property. **'Ars Almadel Salamonis: Gift Ball Deluxe' - A variation of Ars Almadel Salamonis, the effect is that after the heat, one big barrier formed below stratosphere, trapping whoever inside this planet. They cannot leave, it is inescapable, even by the use of the Reality Marbles. The lifeforms inside the planet then slowly started to poisoning, as a part of the effects caused by the blast. It carries the substance he controlled to the atmosphere, reaching other side of the planet in no time. As long as the victim is part of the biological evolution of all lifeforms within earth, it will affect them no matter what. **'Ars Almadel Salamonis:Zorn Des Biestes' - Variation of Ars Almadel Salamonis, creating a spear by the lights of the Noble Phantasm. It's presence alone, rips away minds, emits blinding light, destroy souls, breaks down matter on a macro quantum level, curses, pulls the enemies to its presence and deals conceptual radiation and poison, bypassing defense. *'Ars Paulina: The Time of Crowning has Come, He is the One Who Begins All' - Ahriman's Noble Phantasm, and his Reality Marble. It is a workshop that exists outside of the universe, outside of space and time, in the sea of imaginary numbers. It is powered by his own Magic Circuits, and death in this space does not count, allowing him to resurrect those who die within it. *'Ars Nova: Light Band Convergence Ring' - Ahriman's Noble Phantasm, hypothesized in place of the true Ars Nova used by Solomon. Instead of its original, intended use, he uses it to activate the calculations needed to return the Earth to its genesis and recreate it as he pleases. *'Item Construction' - A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. *'Territory Creation' - A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a magus. While this skill is unranked for Ahriman, he is able to create a temple outside of time itself. *'Clairvoyance' - A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. Ahriman's EX-rank Clairvoyance allows him to see through the past, present, and future all at once. *'Independent Manifestation' - A skill that allows for unrestricted manifestation across space and time without the need for magical energy. As a "confirmed existence", Ahriman's A-rank renders him immune to time paradoxes and highly resistant to the imposition of instant death. *'Rings of Solomon': Ten rings given to Solomon by God. As long as he has all ten, Solomon can negate and control any magecraft performed by mankind. As he uses Solomon's body, he is able to use these ten rings himself, but as of now, he does not possess the final ring. *'Nega-Summon' - Ahriman is able to completely nullify the Noble Phantasms and attacks of any Servant with the exception of Ars Nova, effectively rendering him immune to any of their attempts to harm him. *'Summoning' - A magecraft that allows for the summoning of spiritual bodies from the past, present, and possibly even the future. While Ahriman cannot summon Heroic Spirits or normal familiars, he can freely summon 5 out of 72 demons that acted as Solomon's familiars, as if projecting Solomon's inner demons onto the World. These seventy two demons are the Demon God Pillars of the Ars Goetia, and each one is powerful enough to match entire teams of Servants. *'Power Giving and Boosting' - Can give powers to those who have the conduit gene. Can also enhance their powers as a passive effect. Natural conduit abilities are enhanced strength, durability and regeneration factor. Typically done with explosions. *'Gravity Lift' - Allows Ahriman to manipulate gravity and cause anything nearby to float. *'Fireball' - Can summon gigantic balls of fire that easily sinks large ships. Fireballs explode repeatedly. *'Gravity Hole' - Allows Ahriman to create a pseudo-black holes that pull anything close to it. It also breaks down and absorbs any matter sucked into it. Created when regenerating. *'Ray Sphere Blast' - City scale blasts that create new conduits and destroy anything else. *'The Deathdealing' - Ahriman can perfectly calculate the "absolute lethal dose" of any particles he absorbs - the amount that will cause death without fail - and raise or lower that value as he sees fit, causing a lethal dosage of that substance. *'Healing' - Raising his own lethal dosage to an attack also grants Ahriman an additional healing factor, which allows him to recover from the severe burns and such inflicted on him in seconds. *'Immunity' - He develops an immunity to whatever particle or attack he is attacked with. His immunity acquisition speed is incredibly fast. Upon receiving an attack, he reflexively analyzes their quarks and begins to create his immunity at a terrifying speed. As long as he has one minute he can render virtually any attack ineffective. Additionally, Ahriman's usage of this ability is vastly improved from the original user, able to be immune to the entire power system by developing from a single user. *'Gift Ball' - Ahriman throws a small, slow moving ball of poison at his opponents. It is potent enough to collapse an opponent immediately after making physical contact with it. He can put multiple different substances in the ball, such as nitrogen, oxygen, Reishi, radiation and prana. *'Gift Bad' - Ahriman creates a darkened area of influence the size of a large circle on the ground; if anyone steps within its radius, Ahriman can lower their resistance to anything, such as Reishi, prana, radiation and such, causing them to become "poisoned" by high amounts of that substance. *'Gift Bad: Schwere' - Ahriman can create a pool of gravity, pulling atoms one by one until only quarks are being left while being severely poisoned. *'Reishi Manipulation' - As a Quincy, Ahriman primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. *'Hirenkyaku Practitioner' - Ahriman possesses some skill in Hirenkyaku, managing to dodge fatal attacks from various monsters. He is also fast enough to appear in front of various Ho-Ohs, use his ability and come back before they could react. *'Blut' - An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. *'Blut Arterie' - The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. *'Sklaverei' - This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. *'Ransōtengai' - This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. *'Great Spiritual Power' -Ahriman's Reiryoku is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. *'Pharmacology Expertise' - He can determine weight and how much blood his body contained by simple observation, and possesses an advanced understanding of pharmacology in relation to the effects of The Deathdealing on others. *'Shadow' - The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. *'Heilig Bogen' - Ahriman wields a long bow that he summons by drawing it out of the cuff of his sleeve. Its handle is composed of several circles joined by light-colored bands, which then taper off into a normal bow. The bow itself sprouts from and is attached to his wrist. *'Heilig Pfeil' - Ahriman can fire moderately long arrows from his bow. The arrows possess four fletches on their ends, and Askin can fire two at once from the areas above and below his wrist. He can also fire arrows from his index finger. **'Heilig Pfeil: Schlafen' - Ahriman can create arrows that upon contact, it creates a black holes within the opponent's body, killing them from inside. *'Hasshein' - When Ahriman activates his Quincy: Vollständig, he gains wings composed of circles connected by beams of Reishi shaped like molecular sequences. The same material surrounds his waist as a belt, and he wears a visor, one bracelet on his right arm, and three on his left arm. Circles hover over his arms and chest, and his Heiligenschein takes the shape of the Quincy Zeichen with circles at each point of the star. *'The Deathdealing (Enhanced)' - Hasshein automatically adapts to changes in "poison"; as long as the base of the poison remains the same, any surface layer changes will cause Ahriman's immunity to adjust in turn, rendering the poison ineffective. This prevents him from being harmed by opponents who undergo rapid changes in the nature of their power. *'Gift Bereich' - Ahriman creates dozens of interconnected spheres of light to form a large, spherical barrier, which he claims cannot be escaped from. *'Gift Ball Deluxe' - Ahriman creates an enormous version of Gift Ball centered around his body. Its power magnifies greatly upon Ahriman's death. **'Gift Ball Deluxe: Prima Forme' - Ahriman creates the giant ball formed within the room, poisoning every lifeforms that can even remotely is part of the evolution within earth. *'Gift Ring' - Ahriman enlarges the bracelet on his arm and throws it at an opponent, where it shrinks in size of that of a quark before making contact with a particular region of their body, at which point it forces all the potency of The Deathdealing into this focal point, causing an "instant death" of that region of the body. *'Reishi Staff' - When forced to fight at close quarters, Ahriman can generate a long staff composed of spheres connected by rods with which to combat swordsmen. *'"Mana Burst"' - An ability to access the power of Rayquaza to get stronger. It's called Mana Burst but not technically it and only called that way because of the similarities. *'Air Lock' - Eliminates the effects of weather. *'Delta Stream' - Affects weather and eliminates all of the Flying Type's weaknesses. *'Nomad' - It raises Ahriman's attack in proportion to the distance moved. *'Dragon Ascent' - Ahriman flies high into the air. Its body then becomes outlined in a green aura, and it dives into the opponent with great speed. *'Ice Beam' - Ahriman fires an icy blue beam of energy that can freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. *'Hyper Beam' - Ahriman fires a black and purple beam of energy from its mouth. He lacks the need to recharge afterwards. *'Dragon Pulse' - Ahriman fires a multicolored beam of dragon-shaped energy at the opponent. *'Draco Meteor' - Ahriman fires an orange sphere of energy into the sky. The orb then explodes into meteors of energy that come crashing down onto the opponent. Oddly Ahriman does not appear to suffer the usual special attack drop the move normally causes. *'Twister' - Ahriman surrounds the opponent in a twister that can cause them to flinch. *'Scary Face' - Ahriman makes a scary face at the opponent to lower their speed. *'Ancient Power' - Ahriman manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Ahriman's stats. *'Crunch' - Ahriman coats his teeth in a dark energy and then crunches its opponent with them. He can also do it with his fingers. It may also lower their defense. *'Air Slash' - Ahriman fires off blades of compressed air that have a chance of causing the opponent to flinch. *'Rest' - Ahriman falls asleep and heals itself back up to peak condition. This leaves Ahriman asleep for a bit, however. *'Extreme Speed' - Ahriman charges at the opponent with speed that is normally almost impossible to properly react to. *'Dragon Dance' - Ahriman performs a mystic and powerful dance to boost its attack and speed. *'Fly' - Ahriman flies high into the air before diving into the opponent from above. *'Hyper Voice' - Ahriman lets off an extremely loud roar to damage the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. *'Outrage' - Ahriman rampages and attacks for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed at a random one. This leaves him confused afterwards. *'Tiere brüllen: Armageddon' - Ahriman's original technique, able to create giant spear that dwarfs Europe in size and fires it, creating an explosion with the size of Africa, obliterating the opponent in an instant. *'Fire Breath:' Ahriman will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. *'Fire Storm:' Ahriman breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. *'Shockwave:' Ahriman will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The shockwaves will occasionally have an electric or fiery effect. *'Metal Bowser:' Ahriman transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times. *'Spinning Shell:' Ahriman withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Spike Ball:' Ahriman withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. *'One KO Punch:' Ahriman will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. *'Fury:' A double-edged status alignment that activates when Ahriman takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. *'Poison Gas:' Ahriman will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. *'Terrorize:' Ahriman will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. *'Crusher:' Ahriman will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. *'Death Crush:' Ahriman will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. *'Dark Magic:' Although not used frequently, Ahriman is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. *'Superclaw Deathstrike:' Ahriman's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. *'Magic Weapon:' Ahriman will forge a weapon made of pure energy in any shape. *'Zone Speed:' Ahriman focuses his energy in order to slow the flow of time. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Necromancers Category:Matter Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Berserkers Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Metal Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Rage Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Bone Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse